A packaged electronic device consumes a certain amount of power and produces a respective amount of heat, which may also be referred to as self-heating. The temperature dependency of the first circuit (including self-heating) may conventionally be calibrated away. This calibration relies on measurement of the temperature. Since common temperature measurements may have a good ability to track slow changes, this approach works well for slow changes of the temperature. However, fast tracking of changes in temperature may be difficult.